Toute une vie dans un prénom
by Hyotsuki
Summary: Comment, avant la toute fin, son simple prénom peut lui rappeller toute sa vie.


Alors, un nouveau Oneshot sur un perso qui me passionne depuis quelques temps ! ^^

J'aimerais que vous me disiez, après avoir lu bien sûr, ce que vous en pensez.

**Toute une vie dans un prénom**

Regulus soupira. C'était la fin de tout. Il était là, devant sa mort, attendant de voir quand est-ce qu'il aurait le courage de s'attaquer à la potion. La bassine se trouvait là, devant lui. Kreattur à ses côtés lui insufflait la force de rester sur place. Il ne devait pas renoncer. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer ! Pas maintenant, à présent qu'il était arrivé jusque là ! Pourtant, il ne put empêcher son esprit de divaguer, le ramenant dans le passé, vers Poudlard et même avant.

-Regulus ! Arrête de me coller ! avait un jour crié Sirius.

Le petit garçon de neuf ans qu'il était alors avait regardé son grand frère d'un air incrédule, s'était arrêté mais avait recommencé à marche dès qu'il lui avait tourné le dos. Il savait que son frère voulait sortir de la maison et il voulait absolument l'accompagner. Après tout, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas eu le droit de sortir alors que son frère le faisait ?

-Arrête ! Si tu me suis, je vais encore me faire disputer !

-Mais… Même si je ne suis pas avec toi, tu te feras disputer. Et puis, si je suis avec toi, je serais aussi fautif, non ?

-Oui mais toi, tu te feras pas disputer ! T'es le chouchou !

Le ton blessant du futur Gryffondor avait stoppé net le cadet. Celui-ci sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais secoua la tête pour les cacher. Son regard de gamin se fit plus dur. Lui aussi voulait sortir, il voulait suivre son frère ! C'est pour ça que, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il osa tenir tête à son idole.

-Si tu ne m'emmènes pas, je le dirais à Mère !

-… Petit crétin ! Allez, suis-moi, mais tu la fermes, compris ?

-Promis !

Et le gamin avait sourit à son grand frère. Il l'avait suivit à l'extérieur, s'était amusé sous le soleil et n'avait jamais rien dit à leurs parents. Quand il donnait sa parole, il la tenait. L'après-midi avait été superbement relaxant pour les deux, loin de l'influence de leurs parents. Le cadet avait même essayé de grimper aux arbres avant de remarquer, mécontent, qu'il en était incapable (du moins, sur l'arbre qu'il avait tenté d'escalader).

-Maître Regulus, vous devriez rester à l'écart !

-Laisse-moi passer Kreattur !

Ce jour là, c'était le lendemain de la rentrée de Sirius. Bella avait envoyé une lettre aux parents des deux frères pour leur dire que l'aîné s'était retrouvé à Gryffondor. Regulus avait été le premier à lire la lettre et, devinant la réaction de sa mère, avait tenté de la lui cacher. Malheureusement, elle avait tout de même réussi à la récupérer et l'avait envoyé dans sa chambre pour le punir d'avoir voulu lui cacher quelque chose.

Mais le petit garçon avait désobéit. Il était redescendu, entendant des cris. Son elfe avait voulu l'empêcher de passer mais il n'en avait pas tenu compte. Il se trouvait donc l'oreille collée à la porte du salon, écoutant clandestinement. Ses parents se disputaient. Ils rejetaient l'un sur l'autre le fait que leur fils ne soit pas un vrai Black. Leur mère pleurait, il le savait, et leur père s'en énervait d'autant plus. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi s'énerver autant sur le fait que son frère ne soit pas à Serpentard.

Soudain, sa mère fit irruption, en larmes. Lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur lui, il craint tout d'abord qu'elle ne le punisse plus sévèrement pour avoir désobéit. Pourtant, elle ne le fit pas et sa réaction l'effraya. Elle vint le serrer dans ses bras, continuant à pleurer, et lui souffla :

-Regulus… Je t'en prie, soit un bon garçon et ne suit pas les traces de ton frère… Il est allé à Gryffondor, il a trahi toute notre lignée…

Il l'avait regardée sans vraiment comprendre. Trahir en allant à Gryffondor ? Il fallait donc vraiment peu de choses pour trahir la famille. Pourtant, il avait acquiescé. Il ne voulait plus voir les larmes de sa mère. Il allait donc être un bon garçon et il irait à Serpentard, pour le respect de la famille !

-Regulus ! Apprend à regarder devant toi ! lui avait un jour déclaré Sirius.

Ce jour là, il était en première année et son frère en deuxième. Ce jour là, Regulus s'était encore fait mépriser par les autres Serpentard à cause de Sirius. Pourtant, c'était auprès de lui qu'il était venu chercher réconfort. Mais cela n'avait pas tourné comme prévu. Il n'avait pas versé la moindre larme, certes, mais ce que dit son frère juste après resta toujours dans sa mémoire, encore plus en ce jour.

-Ecoute ! Ce n'est pas parce que t'es mon frère que tu auras un traitement de faveur ! Tu es un Black, un de ces crétins qui se disent ma famille ! Je ne veux plus te voir dans mes pattes, c'est bien clair ?

Et là, le jeune garçon n'avait pu qu'acquiescer. Il n'avait pas osé lui parler de ses problèmes, n'avait pas osé lui dire que, lui non plus n'aimait pas être un Black. Tout le monde le jugeait par rapport à son nom, à son frère ou ses cousines. Pour cette raison, il avait toujours eu l'impression de ne jamais exister en temps que lui-même. Mais il n'avait rien dit, simplement parce que son frère ne voulait plus le voir ni l'entendre.

-Regulus ? C'est toi qui… ? demanda Sirius, incrédule.

Ce jour là, le cadet des Black était en deuxième année et, comme souvent, la bande à Bellatrix s'était amusée à martyriser les petits Gryffondor. Comme toujours, la bande à Potter était intervenue et il s'en était suivit une inévitable confrontation. Lui, il se trouvait à l'écart, désirant surveiller les actions de sa famille sans avoir à intervenir en faveur de telle ou telle personne. Mais, cette fois, il avait brisé sa neutralité.

Alors que sa « chère » cousine Bella avait tiré sa baguette, comme tous les autres Serpentard et la bande de Gryffondor, d'ailleurs, elle avait pointé sa baguette sur son cousin détesté. Regulus n'aimait pas avoir à intervenir, surtout que son grand frère savait se défendre seul, mais il avait aussi sortit sa baguette en un quart de seconde et l'avait pointé sur sa cousine avant de lui lancer le sortilège Crobialon, la faisant trébucher et s'étaler de tout son long.

Déconcerté, la bande des Serpentard avait battu en retrait avec la honte que venait de se prendre leur meneuse. C'était à ce moment là que Sirius s'était tourné vers son petit frère, se demandant sûrement si c'était lui qui l'avait aidé. Il aurait pu dire la vérité. Il aurait pu trahir ses cousines en dévoilant qu'il avait lancé un sort à Bellatrix. À la place, il déclara :

-Moi ? Qui t'ai sauvé la mise ? J'aimerais bien que tu me donnes ne serais-ce qu'une raison pour laquelle je t'aiderais ! dit-il d'un ton glacial et méprisant, avant de continuer. Grand frère, n'est-ce pas toi qui m'as rayé de ta vie ? Hé bien sache que j'en ai fait de même et que, par cette occasion, tu n'es plus qu'un traître à son sang pour toute la famille, moi y compris !

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il disait ça, vu qu'il ne le pensait pas le moins du monde. Pourtant, il disait quand même. C'était ce que l'on attendait de lui, rien de plus. Il aurait pu renouer les liens avec son frère mais il avait préféré se comporter en parfait petit Black. Il savait que les autres de sa maison souriant derrière son dos.

-Petit c*n ! lâcha son frère, visiblement très en colère. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu croire, pendant un instant, que tu puisses agir comme quelqu'un de bien !

-En effet, je ne comprends pas non plus !

Sur ce, les deux frères s'étaient tourné le dos, chacun rejoignant ceux de sa maison. Mais le cadet se sentait mal. Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait en froid avec son aîné. Une fois de plus, ils s'étaient parlé froidement et son frère l'avait méprisé. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi, devait-il toujours agir comme un Serpentard ? Pourquoi toujours cette fierté, ce besoin d'agir comme on l'attend de lui ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'imposer en tant que lui-même ? Il en avait assez de suivre la règle ! Mais que pouvait-il devenir en sortant des chemins tracés ?

-Alors Regulus, toujours en train de rêvasser ?

-Hum ? avait-il répondu.

À ce moment précis, il bossait sur ses potions en compagnie de Severus Rogue, aussi appelé Servilus par Sirius et Potter. Et, évidemment, le Serpentard aux cheveux gras n'aimait pas que l'on soit ailleurs lorsqu'il donnait des explications. Mais bon, avec lui, cela passait assez facilement. Ils travaillaient ensemble sur l'amélioration de certaines potions depuis plus de deux ans, Regulus étant en troisième année.

Sur le coup, le jeune Black essayait de trouver un mauvais surnom à Potter, juste pour l'énerver. Il ne supportait pas que son frère et l'autre s'en prennent à un de ses meilleurs amis, et il comptait bien le leur montrer ! Surtout que, au moment même, Potter passait juste devant eux et la bande se mit à rigoler en lançant des regards en coin à Severus. Sur le moment, il eut une réaction assez… inhabituelle.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fais rire, les bouffondor ?

Sur le coup, pour lui, c'était bien trouvé même si l'insulte reste tout de même dans le classique. Evidemment, le groupe n'apprécia pas et, suivant la proposition de son camarade, il fila discrètement, sachant qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à toute la bande. Bien sûr, Sirius le lui fit payer en cessant de l'ignorer et en se mettant à le mépriser. L'adolescent en fit donc autant, bien qu'il se mit à encore plus souffrir de cette situation.

-Reg ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? lui avait un jour demandé Narcissa.

Ce jour-là, ses cousines Bellatrix et Narcissa n'arrêtaient pas de dire du mal de Sirius. Il avait bien tenté de se boucher les oreilles mais rien à faire, il entendait tout. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas réagir, que son frère était un traître à son sang, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait fini par sortir sa baguette et avait lancé un maléfice à Bellatrix, la transformant en crapaud bien pustuleux. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que son grand frère aurait été fier de lui.

-Moi ? Rien ! C'est peut-être Sirius qui se venge à travers ma baguette, qui sait !

Evidemment, il s'en était suivit une inévitable bagarre. Il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie avec de multiples bleus et le nez en sang, mais il était fier de lui. Pour une fois dans sa courte vie, et du haut de ses quatorze ans, il avait tenu tête à sa cousine et défendu son frère. Le seul hic fut le regard indifférent que lui adressa son grand frère lorsqu'il passa devant lui en se rendant chez l'infirmière. Il ne sut jamais qu'il l'avait défendu, leurs parents non plus, et ce ne fut pas plus mal comme ça.

-Regulus ? Préfet ? C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ?

-Non, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ! Sirius, pour ta petite balade dans les couloirs de nuit, je retire deux points à Gryffondor ! Et maintenant, file !

Ce jour là, le jeune homme de 15 ans avait prit un malin plaisir à surprendre son grand frère en pleine effraction du règlement. Retirer quelques points à Gryffondor lui avait alors permis de regagner rapidement l'estime des autres Serpentard. Pourtant, il n'en avait tiré aucune gloire personnelle. Le regard haineux que son frangin lui avait adressé l'avait énormément déstabilisé et, s'il avait eu moins le contrôle de lui-même, il aurait reculé. Sur le coup, il avait regretté d'être préfet et d'avoir du retirer des points à leur maison adverse à cause de son propre frère. Mais il s'était consolé en se disant qu'il avait fait son travail.

-Regulus ! Arrête tes bêtises ou tu reviens tout de suite à ma maison avec interdiction de retourner à Poudlard ! hurla la Beuglante avec la voix de Mme Black.

Le concerné baissa la tête. Il savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, ça arriverait. Une fois de plus, il s'était battu avec Bellatrix alors qu'elle disait du mal de Sirius. Et, cette fois, sa mère s'était retrouvée au courrant de son petit accès de colère. Il était en sixième année, la dernière année où il pouvait voir son frère. Après, il irait travailler. Il ne le verrait plus jamais et il souhaitait en profiter. Seulement, sa famille n'était pas d'accord. Toujours le même problème : la famille. Les Black et leurs idées… Heureusement qu'il avait eu la présence d'esprit de quitter la Grande Salle. Au moins, Sirius n'avait rien entendu.

La lettre se déchira toute seule entre ses doigts. Il savait ce que tout cela signifiait. Il recevrait une correction à Noël et ce serait comme ça à chaque fois qu'il prendrait la défense de son frère. Soudain, il se sentit terriblement seul. Il l'avait toujours été, certes, mais jamais autant qu'en cet instant. Ses yeux commencèrent à le piquer. N'aurait-il pas pu naître dans une famille autre que celle des Black ? Même chez des moldus, où il aurait été considéré comme un Sang-de-Bourbe par les autres, ça aurait fait l'affaire. Au moins, il se serait entendu avec son frère et ses parents, contrairement à sa situation actuelle…

-Hé bien Regulus, t'es encore tout seul ?

L'adolescent se retourna d'un coup pour croiser un regard aussi gris que le sien. Sirius ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Il était obligé d'apparaître pile au mauvais moment ? Soudain, son regard se fit glacial à un point encore jamais atteint et ses poings se serrèrent. Une colère incroyable remonta en lui, jusque dans ses poings et il fit la seule chose qui, sur le moment, pouvait le soulager un peu : il frappa la seule chose à sa portée, à savoir, Sirius.

-Oui, je suis encore seul ! Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te f**tre ? De toute façon, tu me détestes, c'est réciproque et très bien comme ça ! Dégage de ma vue !

Sur ce, le jeune homme s'était détourné et avait planté là un grand frère trop abasourdi pour réagir. Son accès de colère lui avait permis de ne pas relâcher les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout instant. C'était sûrement la seule fois où il avait passé ses nerfs sur son propre frère. En général, c'était son oreiller qui subissait ses accès de rage, ou quelques autres élèves, mais jamais son propre frangin. Bref…

-Hé bien Regulus, à quoi tu penses ?

Ça, c'était une question posée par Alicia Macmillan, la seule fille avec qui il aurait pu sortir. Mais, même à 17 ans, il n'était jamais sorti avec personne. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé aux filles. Alicia était une des rares personnes avec qui il parlait presque librement, et il appréciait ça. Elle, au moins, elle l'écoutait.

-Oh, à rien…

-Menteur ! Tu penses à Sirius, j'en suis sûre !

Oui, le problème venait du fait qu'elle le connaissait un peu trop bien. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas du genre à rapporter aux autres, contrairement aux deux pestes de cousines ! Sinon, il n'aurait pas pu compter le nombre de punition qu'il aurait reçu, ne serais-ce que pour évoquer le nom de son grand frère. Il était devenu le sujet tabou à n'aborder sous aucun prétexte en présence des parents, Mère surtout.

-C'est si voyant que ça ?

-Oui ! Ecoutes, si ton frère te manque, pourquoi ne pas lui envoyer une lettre ?

-Il la déchirerait sans l'ouvrir. Il me déteste et n'accepte pas que je lui adresse la parole.

-Hé bien, trouve quelque chose ! Ne reste pas planté là à ne rien faire !

C'était facile à dire… Il connaissait à l'avance ce qu'allait faire Sirius s'il recevait le moindre message de sa part. C'était son frère après tout, il le connaissait très bien ! Peut-être même mieux que personne ne l'ait jamais imaginé. Mais ça ne lui servait pas à grand chose, vu qu'il était parti. Il ne le reverrait sûrement jamais.

-Tu es faible, Regulus ! lui avait-on si souvent dit.

Oui, il était faible, il était lâche. Il n'avait jamais réussi à s'imposer, il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'essayer. Jamais il n'avait osé suivre les traces de son grand frère, bien qu'il l'ait désiré, par peur des représailles. Jamais il n'avait osé sortir complètement des chemins tracés par ses parents, de peur de se faire déshériter à son tour, de peur de se voir rejeté. Il n'était qu'un Serpentard, un lâche. Et c'était par lâcheté qu'il avait rejoint le Maître.

Par lâcheté ? Oui, mais peut-être pas autant que par ignorance. Il savait que le mage noir était mauvais mais pas à ce point. Il avait regretté d'avoir rejoint ses rangs dès que la marque avait été apposée sur son bras. Il avait du tuer dès sa toute première mission. Tuer des sorciers qui n'avaient fait que s'opposer au mage. Rien que pour ça ! Et puis, tous ces Sang-de-Bourbes assassinés ! D'accord, ils n'étaient pas purs au niveau du sang mais ils restaient des être humains ! Tuer… Tous les tuer… Il avait, en cachette, vomit des nuits entières, juste parce qu'il se dégouttait lui-même d'obéir ainsi.

Mais l'épisode de la grotte avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase ! Certes, il avait proposé Kreattur pour le servir, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui fasse subir un tel traitement ! Il était son elfe, son ami ! Il n'aurait pas du lui faire subir ça et encore moins l'abandonner à la mort d'une manière aussi atroce !

-Maître Regulus ?

Le jeune homme de dix-huit ans se tourna vers son elfe, s'arrachant enfin à ses pensées. Hé oui, il en était là, devant la mort. À choisir, il aurait préféré être enterré dans le tombeau familial, aux côtés de ses ancêtres mais bon. Il choisissait la façon dont il allait mourir et c'était déjà bien pour un lâche comme lui, il ne devait pas trop en demander. Il sortit de ses poches un petit médaillon et une lettre.

-Tiens ! Une fois que j'aurais bu toute la potion, tu échangeras les deux médaillons et tu détruiras celui du mage noir ou, si tu n'y arrives pas, tu le mettras en sécurité ! Quant à la lettre, elle est pour Sirius. Arrange-toi pour, qu'un jour, il la trouve et la lise. J'y tiens énormément.

-Bien, maître Regulus. Mais vous comptez réellement…

-Oui ! Une fois que tu auras échangé les médaillons, tu fileras et tu ne mettras personne de la famille au courant de notre escapade.

-Mais, maître Regulus… Cette potion…

-Fais ce que je te dis, point ! Ne m'aide pas, sauve ta peau et fais tout ce que je t'ai dit juste avant, c'est tout ce que je te demande !

-Maître Regulus ! Cette potion va…

Mais Regulus ne l'écoutait plus et avait détourné la tête, ne voyant pas les larmes perler le long des joues de son seul et unique ami. Il se détestait pour avoir donné tant d'ordres et avoir été aussi ferme. Pourtant, il le fallait. Sur ce, il s'attaqua à la potion.

Dès les premières gorgées, il sentit ses entrailles s'enflammer. Pourtant, il continua. Sa langue devint de plus en plus sèche, il commença à lorgner le lac mais il se forçait à rester. Il avait de plus en plus mal, se sentait de plus en plus faible mais ne s'arrêtait pas, ne pleurait pas. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une seule larme couler, même e cet instant ! Il songeait que, pour une fois dans sa vie, il se montrait utile et redoublait de volonté ! Enfin, il but la toute dernière gorgée. Le médaillon à l'air libre, il vit Kreattur les échanger et le regarder, les yeux baignant de larmes. Quant à lui, il se détourna, rampant lamentablement vers le lac.

Le crac ! caractéristique résonna dans la grotte et il sur que son seul ami était parti à l'instant même où il plongeait les mains dans l'eau glacée. Alors qu'il étanchait sa soif, une main l'attrapa et l'entraîna dans le lac. Il ne se débattit même pas, étant trop faible. Alors, pour la seule fois depuis plus de dix ans, il laissa ses larmes couler, se fondant dans l'eau glacée qui serait son tombeau. Il étouffait, l'eau rentant dans ses poumons.

*Adieu et bonne chance Kreattur… Quant à toi, Sirius, j'espère que tu liras un jour ma lettre et que tu ne me jugeras pas trop sévèrement…*

Ce furent ses dernières pensées. Sa cage thoracique lui donna l'impression qu'elle explosait littéralement. Sous la douleur, il perdit connaissance avant de toucher le fond. Il savait qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais plus et ce fut un petit sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres qu'il rejoignit ces ancêtres…

17 ans plus tard…

Sirius faisait un poil de ménage dans toutes les étagères lorsqu'il vit Kreattur sortir en vitesse de la pièce où il comptait entrer. Son regard se fit dur. Il n'aimait pas ce truc répugnant qui passait son temps à piquer des objets dans toute la maison. Il ne prit même pas la peine de le suivre et entra dans la pièce tout en criant :

-C'est ça, hors de ma vue !

Etrangement, il ne semblait rien manquer à la pièce. Méfiant, il inspecta pourtant la pièce de fond en comble. Au bout d'une bonne heure et n'ayant rien trouvé, il allait s'en aller lorsqu'il tomba sur un morceau de papier. Il allait le jeter quand il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre à son nom. Curieux, il alla s'installer dans un fauteuil miteux et l'ouvrit. Une écriture très fine couleur émeraude s'étalait sur le bout de papier. Il eut l'impression de connaître cette écriture mais n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Il décida donc de la lire en entier avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'expéditeur.

_« Sirius…_

_Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, je serais mort depuis bien longtemps… Je ne sais pas si tu vas t'en réjouir ou t'en désoler, vu que tu es sensé me détester mais bon, je voulais mettre deux ou trois choses au point avec toi avant de partir définitivement… »_

Le visage de Sirius se décomposa. Regulus ! Son Regulus, son mangemort de petit frère lui avait adressé une lettre avant sa mort. Il fut soudainement prit de l'envie de jeter la lettre par la fenêtre et de retourner à ses occupations. Il devait encore trouver quelques rats pour Buck. Pourtant, sa curiosité le poussa à continuer sa lecture.

_« … Si tu en es là, c'est que tu es curieux de savoir ce que je veux mettre au point, non ? Si si, je le sais. Je te connais Sirius, plus que tu ne l'as jamais cru. Mais je ne vais pas m'étaler là-dessus vu que je suis déjà mort…_

_Tout d'abord, je souhaite m'excuser. J'ai été odieux avec toi, durant toutes nos années à Poudlard, j'en ai même fait un peu exprès, mais je souhaite que tu en comprennes la raison. J'ai toujours tout fait pour que Mère n'ait plus à pleurer. J'ai donc toujours fait ce que l'on attendait de moi. Faire semblant de te détester en faisait parti. Pourtant, tu es toujours resté mon grand frère que j'aurais voulu admirer sans que l'on me le reproche. Les fois où Bellatrix se cassait la figure alors qu'elle voulait te lancer un sort, c'était moi. D'ailleurs, la fois où je t'ai frappé, c'est parce que je m'étais battu avec elle alors qu'elle t'insultait et que Mère l'a appris… Mais je vais arrêter là, tu vas croire que je cherche à me trouver une excuse._

_Comme je le disais, tu as toujours été mon grand frère, même lorsque tu me méprisais. C'est vrai que je n'aimais ni tes amis ni tes manières de traiter Severus, mais je n'y pouvais rien. J'aurais du te suivre à Gryffondor mais j'avais peur de me voir rejeté par nos parents, moi aussi. Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir suivit, de ne pas avoir été à ta hauteur, de ne pas avoir été comme toi. J'aurais perdu l'estime des Black mais j'aurais peut-être regagné la tienne… Mais que puis-je y faire ? Je suis un Serpentard, un lâche…_

_Toujours est-il que, à présent, j'ai pleinement prit conscience du problème du Mage Noir et de ses sbires. Et j'ai décidé de changer ! Si je me rebelle, je suis mort. De même si je m'enfuis. J'ai donc décidé de mourir par moi-même ! Je connais un des rares moyens de vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui et je vais m'en servir contre lui. Je connais ma mort, elle sera lente et douloureuse mais je tiendrais bon. Pour racheter mes erreurs, je suis obligé de le faire._

_Si je regrette quelque chose ? Oui, peut-être de faire de la peine à Mère. Mais, ce que je regrette le plus, c'est surtout de ne pas avoir eu le courage suffisant pour venir te parler en face une dernière fois avant la fin. Mais je pars tout de même le cœur léger d'avoir pu te confier ce que j'avais sur le cœur, même dans une simple lettre._

_En espérant que tu me comprendras et me pardonneras pour toutes ces années._

_Ton petit frère qui t'aime, en espérant que tu me considère toujours comme ton frère et non pas comme un de ces crétins qui se disent ta famille._

_Regulus. »_

Sirius relut une bonne dizaine de fois la toute dernière phrase. Et, à chaque fois qu'il la relisait, des larmes se mettaient à couler le long de ses joues. Il en avait oublié Buck et n'avait même pas remarqué la présence d'un certain elfe de maison qui s'en allait déjà, fier d'avoir obéit à l'un des derniers ordres de son maître. La voix de l'évadé résonna dans toute la pièce. Sa voix était rauque, voilée par la tristesse.

-Regulus… Espèce de petit crétin ! Tu valais mieux que tous ces Serpentard ! Tu aurais du me rejoindre à Gryffondor !

* * *

Oui, c'était un peu long, je sais ! ^^ Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


End file.
